Silver Ringed Emotions
by Randomnormality
Summary: My life was normal, for an orphan.  Until I met two kids during the Chuunin Exams.  Both of them like me, the blonde- strong-willed, the red-head- fearless and dangerous...G/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Silver-Ringed Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, and I absolutely think Gaara is total bad ass.

Author's Notes: This story will be broken up in different parts, like the Chunnin Exams will be an entire chapter, just split up in separate parts. There will be some slow parts, just like in the series, but that is just so you get a better feel for my Original Characters: Rai, Misaki, Jomei and Makai. Ookami is also a very important part to the plot and will be understood later in the story. This will be a Gaara/OC, and you the readers can tell me who you would like as other pairings, and you are more than welcome to give me ideas on any love interests for my OC's as well. Just to forewarn you, I am not a Sasuke fan, and honestly Naruto would have always been my best friend, cause I have always been of a different breed.

Do leave reviews just so I know if something is bothering you, or what you like, or even your input on some situations (like romance).

For now, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue- Betrayal**

I move through the encampment, gazing over the two sleeping figures and relieved to see no harm around their persons. Turning away from the sight, I move through the outskirts of our perimeter, stopping just at the edge of a clearing. Looking up at the starlit sky, a heaviness seeps into my body, a strain that someone of only thirteen should not feel.

"Rai?" I grunt in reply, feeling Makai drop from the tree he had been placed in to keep an eye out for any attackers. "You should be sleeping."

"I find myself restless. What do you think will happen if I am to be discovered?" I ask softly.

The older man beside me sits on the grass hill, looking over the Hidden Leaf Village, Kohona, "Kohona is one of the most peaceful places amongst the five countries. As far as I am concerned you will always be a vital Genin to Yamana."

Yamana, the Village Hidden in the Mountains, is the only place I have been able to call home since...forever. My gaze moves away from the beautiful sight of Kohona to stare down at my gloved hands, the fingers cut out at the second knuckle on the index and middle fingers of each hand. These hands that have caused so much pain. These hands that have performed horrors that no one of my age should know of. Yes, all ninja kill, it is ingrained into our mindset when we are just Genin, but the things I have done are unspeakable.

"You shouldn't be worried about successfully passing the Chunnin Exams. You are a very gifted ninja, and not only have you fought to better your abilities, but you saw to it to help your teammates as well," Makai states suddenly, "That is the kind of thing a leader must need for their team to succeed."

"It's isn't their inability to become Chunnin that I have trouble dealing with," I state softly, looking back up at the sight before us, the sun slowly creeping along the horizon, bringing a soft breeze with it. "I don't even have a problem with trusting my team. I don't trust myself to do the right thing when the time comes."

Makai sighs from beside me, standing up from his spot, arms stretching over his head before they fall to his sides, "I have tried so hard in the past four years of knowing you to get you to realize that you're decisions have always been true. The time Misaki had been injured in the pursuit of that Missing Nin, you had made the decision to tend to your teammate rather than continue your pursuit. Sure, the mission may have been a failure, but in the eyes of Misaki, you saved the girl's life. Back when Jomei had been ganged up on, you stepped into the fray to help your comrade instead of leaving him to fend for himself. While many people see these as weakness in a ninja, it is what separates ninja from being killers. A ninja must always know when to persue a fight, and when to walk away, and you have always known both."

I shake my head, "No. I stopped pursuing the Missing Nin because Misaki's injury would have slowed us down and Jomei was talking so loud the whole way, the Nin could have killed us with us being unaware. I stepped into the fight between those brats and Jomei because I have always believed a fight should be fair, and I didn't really like those kids to begin with. None of it was for their sake, but for my own selfish desires."

A sigh leaves Makai's lips once more, the man placing a hand upon my shoulder, my muscles twitching slightly at the touch, "You should not allow the betrayal of your past to stop you from living in the present. If you cannot trust in yourself, then at least know there are three people in your lives that do place their trust in you."

I close my eyes as memories flood my mind. I was barely eight years old when the ninja of my own birth village tried to kill me, slaughtering my own family. I barely made it out of the village, most likely deemed dead so the ninja that had been giving the mission would not be punished for letting me go. To this day, I can't remember why. I just know that it had something to do with my eyes.

I had been born with silver eyes and as I gained knowledge of emotions through age, they frequently changed depending on my mood. The only thing that will ever set my eyes apart is the fine silver ring around the irises, but it is damn near impossible to distinguish at a far enough distance. I know that it isn't something I inherited from either parents, not any predecessor.

I move to sit on the ground, Makai having returned to our camp, my eyes closing again as a breeze brushing against my cool skin. Hearing a faint growl to my left, I allow a small smile to form on my lips, my eyes sliding open only to stare at the wolf. The deep ebony of his coat speckled with fine silver hairs gave him a mystical feel in the moonlight of night, only to reflect the beautiful colors of dusk or dawn, disappearing from sight all together in broad daylight.

"At least I have you, Ookami," I whisper.

Piercing gold eyes stare back at me before the powerful beast laid at my side, as if he is a tame pup. Running my fingers through his coat, I smile as I stare back at Kohona, thankful that I could call the creature at my side my friend.

Maybe, just maybe, Makai is right. Maybe I can do this.


	2. Chuunin Exams I: Kohona

Silver-Ringed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, and I absolutely think Gaara is total bad ass.

Author's Notes: This story will be broken up in different parts, like the Chuunin Exams will be an entire chapter, just split up in separate parts. There will be some slow parts, just like in the series, but that is just so you get a better feel for my Original Characters: Rai, Misaki, Jomei and Makai. Ookami is also a very important part to the plot and will be understood later in the story. This will be a Gaara/OC, and you the readers can tell me who you would like as other pairings, and you are more than welcome to give me ideas on any love interests for my OC's as well. Just to forewarn you, I am not a Sasuke fan, and honestly Naruto would have always been my best friend, cause I have always been of a different breed.

Do leave reviews just so I know if something is bothering you, or what you like, or even your input on some situations (like romance).

For now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chuunin Exams Part I: Kohona**

* * *

Calm. Collected. Observant. These are the strongest ideals a ninja needs in a situation that calls for it. For instance, when you are faced with two opponents, you would take note of both and try to take out the strongest force first, leaving the weakest for last.

I'm not like most though. My calculations have always been more complex, gaining the most obvious answers. Staring down Misaki and Jomei, it's easy to calculate Jomei being the more difficult, his complex and powerful Ninjutsu making him a very powerful opponent. Misaki's amazing chakra control and well-trained Taijutsu make her an almost consistent, controlled and long-lasting opponent.

Shifting my body according to their positions, my gaze never wavers from keeping track of both teammates. As predicted, being the more impatient of the three of us, Jomei is first to move, his first strike aimed at Misaki, who was quick to dodge it easily, her foot quickly lashing out in return only to be dodged as well. I didn't move from my position as the two fought, and for ten minutes I watched as they moved from simple Taijutsu to more difficult Ninjutsu: Jomei striking with powerful Earth strikes, Misaki's calmer and slightly more affective Water-based attacks keeping the two at a stand-still.

Leaping back, I look pointedly at the rock face that sprouted from where I once stood, but a fierce blast of cool water slams into my back. Flipping in mid-air, I land on my feet, only to flip once more, dodging another column of solid rock. Water. Earth. Opposing forces of nature, and I'm caught in the middle of it. I snort at the irony before letting all thought go blank.

Coming to a quick decision, I launch myself at Jomei, leaping out of the way of his attack, my hands planting firmly on his shoulders as I pull myself into a handstand. Ignoring the curse as I press my fingers deep into the pressure points of his connecting collarbone joints, I drop behind him just as I powerful jet of water smacks into him. My hand lashes out at his body begins to fly through the air, my hand gripping his ankle as I yank him back toward me, and with a series of seals, my open palm smacks into his chest.

"Hiraishin!"

Electricity travels through his body before I release him, leaving his body convulsing on the ground. Smirking, my hands quickly switch to perform a series of complex seals. Leaping into the air, I twist in mid air just in time to see Misaki send a powerful jet of water in my direction.

"Raikou No Ookami!"

A wolf-shape formed out of a large amount of lightning, slamming headfirst into the jet of water. Misaki's eyes widen as the electricity immediately caught the water in its possession, sparks flowing through the water, only to slam into Misaki.

I wait for the smoke from the reacting explosion to fade, and my gaze falls on Misaki, who pulls herself from the ground, my gaze also catching Jomei pushing himself to his feet from the corner of my eye. I dodge a quick punch, realizing we were switching to Taijutsu. Bending and twisting out of the way of Misaki's series of punches and kicks, I grunt as a foot connects with my side. Quickly hooking my arm around Jomei's extended leg, I am pleased to see a kick of my own connect with Misaki's side. Of course I'm not surprised when Misaki catches my own leg in her grip.

Assessing the situation, I realize I need to stop fighting them as two different opponents. Pushing off the ground, I allow my body to twist several times, my grip on Jomei's arm never softening as my other foot manages to catch Misaki in the shoulder. Moving with the ease of my body's momentum, I place both feet back on the ground, and with a simple execution, Jomei's body flies over my shoulder, slamming into Misaki. Standing more upright, I fall back into a comfortable fighting position, watching as the two force themselves to their feet.

"Well done you three. Misaki, Jomei, any ideas on how you two will end up losing this fight if it is to continue?" Makai's voice questions, causing the three of us to stand to attention.

"Besides that water conducts electricity and Saki-Chan made me soaked before Rai hit me with that attack," Jomei threw out playfully shoving Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki tucks an auburn strand behind her ear as a sheepish smile spreads along her lips, "You usually block better than you did."

"Instead of seeing you both as individual issues, and dealing with you as so, I dealt with you as a single, large problem. This stops your brain from wondering back and forth between two opponents and furthermore allows you to assess your opponents individually and how to use their strengths and weakness against each other," I state softly, looking over at the two friends of mine. "Earth is naturally weaker that Lightning, yet stronger than Water. Water is a natural conduit of any Electric based element. I used your abilities against you based only on the knowledge I have obtained through observation."

Jomei stretches is arms over his head, "Yeah, yeah, you kicked ass. Can we go into the village now and get some food? Trying to keep up with the two of them works up an appitite."

A small smile forms on my lips as Misaki and Makai break into laughter, Makai taking the time to tell us that we were granted permission to enter Kohona. We pick up our campsite and I take the time wrap my black cowl back around my face, keeping my eyes the only visual thing. It's nothing personal, really, I am just not a fan of large crowds. Entering Kohona through the East Gate, I take the rear as always, watching as Misaki and Jomei tease each other.

Misaki- I remember the small auburn-haired girl who was the first to teach me the acceptance of friendship. It was hard, to trust another person, but it is nearly impossible to say no to those deep brown eyes.

Jomei- blue eyes always bright and even in the face of the most desperate situation, there is always a smile present on his face. Long black hair pulled to a long ponytail at the nape of his neck, he is always ready for a new adventure, and the person who found me unconscious in the woods near Yamana.

Makai- silent most of the time, but often gives the best type of advice, even if the advice is something hard to swallow. Mess of blonde hair and soft green eyes, he is the closest thing to a father I have known in years.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a voice snaps, pulling me from my memories.

Staring at the blonde-haired girl, I realize I must have bumped into her while following my friends down the crowded streets of Kohona's market. The annoyance in her deep blue eyes makes me realize she probably isn't from around here either, the Suna headband set proudly upon along her forehead. She doesn't radiate power, but there is something in her stance that shows no fear and a fearless inner strength. Makes her come off as arrogant.

"Hey, Rai!" I glance over my shoulder to see Misaki race up beside me, "Thought we lost you in the crowd. Come on before Jo-Chan causes a scene."

Nodding curtly, I turn to follow Misaki, "What no apology?"

The arrogance in her voice irritates me only slightly as I feel Misaki tense beside me as I stop, "I see no point in giving an apology, since we are both obviously at fault."

"Excuse me?"

Trying to keep my irritation in control, I turn in place to stare at the blonde, "If we bumped into each other the slightest bit, it is obvious neither party was paying attention to the situation. If I had been at complete fault, yes, I would give you the apology you seek, but since I am not, you get nothing more than a 'have a nice day'."

"Why you-"

"Stop!" Misaki calls out, stepping between us. "Rai, stop looking for a fight. Um, I am sorry for my friend, she isn't that good with other people."

"She?" the blonde spits out in obvious surprise, causing me to forget that my cowl often masks my voice.

"Rai can be a bit strong when it comes to morals, always the rational thinker," Misaki states, and I inwardly flinch at the implication.

It's true, I don't allow my emotions to control me for obvious reason. Shaking my thoughts from my head, I bow to the blonde before turning on heel and walking off. Ignoring Jomei's questions as Misaki rushes to catch up with me, I take a seat beside him. Looking down at the bowl of hot broth and noodles, I look over at Jomei questioningly.

"It's called Ramen. Supposedly, it is a speciality in this village. I wasn't sure what kind you would honestly prefer, so I just bought you the Herb-Spiced Ramen," Jomei explains as I nod, breaking apart the chopsticks.

After the oddly spiced, but rather bland food, the others and I find our living quarters during our time here in Kohona. Jomei and Makai obvious took one of the bedrooms, while Misaki and I enter the second bedroom. Unpacking our things, Misaki mentions going to one of the bath houses, to which I agree.

Entering the ladies' bathing quarters, we silently nod to the pink-haired girl already sitting in the warm spring water. Running a hand through my mess of black hair, I groan at the thought of a stranger seeing my face, but shrug it off as a mere inconvience. Sinking into the warm spring water, I watch as the pink-haired girl blushes slightly and turns to look in the other direction as Misaki follows in suit.

"I-I have never seen you guys before. Are you here for the Chuunin Exams as well?" the girl inquires.

"Oh yes. We hope to succeed. Are you a kunoichi as well?" Misaki asks, always having an easier time with conversations than myself.

The pink-haired kunoichi nods, "My name is Haruno Sakura. Kohona is my home."

"My name is Kumiko Misaki, this is Mitsu Rai," Misaki states, motioning to me in introduction. "We are from Yamana."

"Yamana? I'm not familiar with such a place?"

Misaki nods in understanding, "Yamana is a very small village at the base of the Mountain in Earth Country. It is a very far place to travel. We live in the heart of the valley between two mountains, a stream running right in the middle of the village."

"Sounds beautiful," the Haruno-girl sighs out softly.

Feeling Misaki's gaze on me, I glance over the green-eyed kunoichi, wondering why someone who looks so happy seems to sad, "Your mind seems heavy with thought."

Open surprise flickers through the soft green eyes, "I do not think I am strong enough to succeed in the Chuunin Exams."

"Why would you think that?" Misaki questions.

Haruno says nothing, so I look away from her, "To have such thoughts will only hinder your capabilities as a ninja. Do you honestly believe you will do whatever it takes to succeed?"

"I do."

"Then that is really all you need. If you did not have the skills that are needed to ascend to a higher rank, then your sensei would not have entered you. Determination. Skills. Chakra control. Care for your teammates. The idea that you will do anything to protect a member of your team from harm if they are unable to do so. These things will help you along your path, but only if you are willing to push yourself beyond your capabilities," I state softly, looking down at the passive purple eyes reflected in the spring water.

A different glint appears in the girl's eyes and she nods, "Thank you. I will always train to be stronger than I am."

"Physical strength is not as important than the strength you hold within yourself," Misaki states, her brown eyes growing somber with memories. "So, do you have any idea of what you want to do?" Seeing Haruno quirk an eyebrow, Misaki continues with a slightly forced giggle, "After you become a Chuunin, you have the ability to choose what field you want to enter in the life of a Shinobi. Any idea of what you want to do?"

"No. I want to get past the Chuunin Exams before I think about what I want to do. What about you two?" Haruno asks with a smile.

"Oh, I want to either become a Mednin, or even a instructor," Misaki replies, grinning widely.

Of course. Helping people and not having to hurt people unless necessary. It had Misaki written all over it, really.

"What about you, Mitsu?" Haruno asks.

Glancing up to the open skies of Kohona, I think back to what I could possibably do. Something I'm good at doing. If I could, I'd become a Missing Nin and slaughter that entire village for persecuting my family for something they had no control over. That would only upset my...friends.

"Find the person responsible for issuing the slaughter of my family and exact vengeance where it is needed," I state suddenly, seeing both pairs of eyes sadden at my words, "I figure it must have come from a person of great influence, since Shinobi's have no say in their missions without being treasonous."

"You sound like Sasuke," the Haruno-girl states sadly.

"I have no idea who you speak of, Haruno, but I wouldn't place me in the category of someone else," the girl had the decency to blush at my words, "I only want to know why my family was killed. I truly aim to become an elite ANBU Shinobi."

"ANBU? They are some of the most dangerous Shinobi," the pinkette states in slight awe.

"Rai always aims big," Misaki giggles.

Nodding, I stand from the water, once again watching with some amusement as Haruno ducks her head with a blush, "It was nice to meet you, but I think I will be going. Misaki."

Misaki nods at my departing words as I wrap a towel around my body. Haruno flashes me a wide smile, "It was nice meeting you, Mitsu?"

"Rai," I correct, seeing her smile even more, "and good luck during the Exams. Lets hope our paths never cross when the time comes."

An hour later, I find myself on a lone bridge, a small steam trickling underneath the wooden planks. My gaze settles on the sun dropping behind the impressive rock face, four faces of the great Hokages immortalized forever in the stone. It is truly amazing, to see people so dedicated to their past heroes. Standing upright from my leaning position against the rail of the bridge, I run a hand through my thick black hair.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring. It's kind of annoying," I mumble from under my cowl.

Glancing over my shoulder, I meet a pair of the deepest and most passionate blue eyes that I have ever seen. A sheepish grin appears along the boy's face, accentuating the three scars along both of his cheeks, almost like whisker marks. His rather bright clothing seems to scream for attention, versus my more subdued black, purple and silver toned clothing.

"Sorry. I didn't want to bother you, but even being quiet I seem to be annoying."

Something swirls in my stomach, and it wasn't from the bland ramen. This kid's obvious sorrow wasn't something new. Such defeat flickering in his eyes. He reminds me of someone. Someone important.

"Don't worry about it," I say softly. "So, what's your name?" Surprise appears on his face, "What?"

"Hardly anyone cares to ask," he states, "I always seem to be shadowed by other people."

"The only people here, are you and myself, and I hardly cast a shadow over anyone. I prefer to keep to them actually," I reply with a smirk. "I'm Mitsu Rai, from Yamana."

"Umazaki Naruto," the boy states with a soft smile. "Why do you wear that?"

"It is customary of my family to never reveal one's face around anyone deemed untrustworthy," I reply softly.

The disappointment in his gaze causes that feeling to swirl. Realizing who this boy reminded me of, I lift my hands and slowly unravel the cowl. Seeing his eyes widen once more in surprise, I give him a smile.

"You remind me of someone once precious in my life," I state, "Curious. True. You seem like a person of good values and a genuinely good heart. I have no reason to hide my face from you."

"You miss this person a lot?" he questions carefully, as if not to anger me.

A smile forms on my lips as I look back at the four faces carved in the cliff side, "More than anyone will ever know."

"Don't feel bad. You'll meet the person again. For sure!"

His enthusiasm causes me to chuckle slightly. He definitely has a strange, yet positive outlook on life. If only he was right. Not wanting to bring his joy down, I ask him questions about his life. Strangely, this kid had always been looked down on, ignored and feared. He often caused havoc around the village, just for attention. His aspirations of becoming the next Hokage is strangely encouraging.

"What about you?"

I smile sadly, "My family was taken from me when I was young as well. Makai took me into his home and treated me as his own, since he had long since lost his wife during childbirth. Makai always insisted that I do what I feel is right, but sometimes," I look down at the water below our feet, "what I feel I need to do isn't always the best course of action. My teammates, Jomei and Misaki, are both genuinely good people with very selective gifts. They're abilities and their kindness often keeps me from going astray when I feel the need to flee."

"Run? You're a Shinobi. Shinobi don't run from anything."

Shaking my head, I smirk, "I don't mean run. After an extended time of doing nothing I start to get restless. I feel a deep, inner need to run, fight, hunt, do something that releases all the anger and tension within me. It may sound strange, but I don't think I was born to live a nice, cozy, quiet life that most find endearing."

"Me either."

Feeling myself grin a smile I haven't smiled in a long time, I place my hand on the boy's shoulder, "Then you and I are two peas from the same pod, Umazaki."

"Naruto. Call me Naruto."

"Only if you remember to call me Rai," I return with a slight tease.

A handshake is our parting gift to each other and with it, I feel as though I made a life-long friend.


End file.
